For a naked eye three-dimensional (hereinafter, 3D for short) display device, a user does not need to wear glasses, a helmet or other visual aid devices to watch 3D images or video. In the naked eye 3D display device, grating type 3D display devices draw attentions due to simple structure, low cost, good performance and other advantages. Grating type 3D display devices may be classified into slit grating 3D display devices and cylindrical lens grating 3D display devices based on different types of gratings that are utilized.
The slit grating 3D display device alternately displays a left eye image and a right eye image (images of a same object captured from two different viewing angles) with pixels of a display panel along a row direction of the display panel, and a slit grating is provided at a side of the display panel in parallel with the display panel. The slit grating includes a plurality of grating sheets spaced apart from each other along the row direction of the display panel, and a slit formed between two adjacent grating sheets extends in a column direction of the display panel. With a shielding function of the grating sheets, the left eye image and the right eye image may be seen by a left eye and a right eye respectively through the slits, the left eye image and the right eye image form an image pair having a horizontal parallax, and through image fusion performed by the user's brain, a stereo image having a depth of focus or depth perception is formed finally.
During development of the present disclosure, the inventor found that prior arts have at least the following problems.
A display panel is provided with a black matrix, and pixels arranged in an array are disposed within the black matrix, since spatial frequencies of the black matrix and the slit grating are close, moiré fringes will be generated after light emitted by the pixels has passed through the slit grating, which may badly affect visual effect when viewed by a watcher.
FIG. 1 illustratively shows a principle of moiré fringes being generated in a 3D display device according to prior arts. Pixels arranged in an array are disposed within a black matrix 200, and a slit grating 300 includes a plurality of grating sheets spaced apart from each other, since spatial frequencies of the black matrix 200 and the slit grating 300 are close, Moiré fringes 400 will be generated after light emitted by the pixels has passed through the slit grating 300, which may badly affect visual effect when viewed by a watcher.